Terror
by sora12212
Summary: What if Senri hadn't come at the last second to save Cooro? What if the gang didn't suspect the man Cooro befriended? What if he succeeded in making Cooro a research subject? Cooro goes through painful experiments and pure fear, can the gang save him?
1. Fear

**Yes, I am falling, fell a long time ago, into +Anima. I feel kind of betraying to that, but of course I'll still make fanfictions and continue Together! Yay, Zeno is graceful on ice~ (sarcastic) Yeah, I read the second manga tonight, I loved it a lot. Heheee, I'm so sadistic~ Senri protects me from Ani. -w- Yay.**

**Stupid summary space.**

**Also, I'm not ENTIRELY sure on this, I've only read two mangas, but I want the whole seires VERY VERY badly, and I swear, Nii-san, I know for a fact you are reading this because the summary said "Cooro is experimented" and "Senri is fatally injured" and because it's a story of my expertise. Lol, I'd laugh so hard if I was right, but I mihgt be, but anyway, I swear, if you tell me one more spoiler on this series, I will fart on you and command Naomi to torment your dreams forever muahahahaaa, or... worse, this will be the one and only chapter! MWHAHAHAA.**

**So yes, tell me one more thing that was similar to a spoiler like Senri being a, thing, you know, the thing, you know, yah. The S word. Lolzzz... I'm hyper, yeah, it's ten but I wanna type this story, GOSH.**

**I got my third class of Digi Tools today, and we got out laptops, I is numbah six. Yay I didn't get 21. Unlucky number, Niiii-saaaaan.**

**Disclaimer: Yus, I do not own +Anima, that makes me kinda sad, but I can live with that fact, I lived with the fact I didn't own Zatch Bell. So I don't own +Anima, it belongs to that... person. Who's the creator of this awesomeness. Oh, yeah, I also don't own the first couple quotes, I took them right out of the manga.**

**Zatch: All in favor, I, all oppose,**

**Me, Nii-san, Senri, Husky, Nana, everyone in +Anima, everyone in D. Gray man: MEEE~**

**Zatch: TOO BAD I'M IN CHAAARRRGEE~ :D GUILTY! BC**

**Cooro: UWAAAAAHHHH *runs out of the room***

**This auother's note has stretched on way to long hasn't it? Well, to make it fair, I'll make a longer chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"It seems I have no choice now... Drink this! It's delicious...! It will make you take a nice, long, nap, now..."

He was scared, very scared, the smooth, creamish liquid seeped out of the bottle towards Cooro's mouth, he pulled away from the strange-smelling fluid.

"N- No! I said NO!"

"Yes!"

Somehow, the watery stuff _did _get into his mouth, somehow, just somehow, that stuff got inside Cooro's mouth with all his thrashing around under the obsessed merchant.

Involuntarily, the liquid slipped down Cooro's throat, much to his dismay, it most certainly _was not _delicious! It tasted similar to sour milk! Jeez, you at least could have been honest. Soon after the elixir, potion, whatever you wanted to call it finally made it past Cooro's esophagus, or something, the young boy _did _begin to feel very sleepy, so sleepy in fact, he really wanted to sleep right there.

Like, literally. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep, Cooro couldn't recall the last time he'd felt so tired. Much to his resistance, he finally closed his eyes, and lied his head back, fading into the dark realm of sleep, he wanted to wake up, to open his eyes again, but he couldn't! His eyes wouldn't open! He was as good as unconscious now.

Soon, he became oblivious to the environment around him, and he finally fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he felt himself finally able to break through the surface of oblivion, Cooro opened his eyes, and yawned openly, bringing his hands up to his eyes and rubbing them vigorously, he noticed a clinking sound when he moved his hands around, when the young boy moved his hands from his eyes, he looked at his wrists curiously. Pieces of metal circled around his wrist, binding them together tightly, they hurt, but he didn't feel it that much.

He also noticed he was in a small, wooden cage, the wood was quite thick but the boy could still peer through the bars easily.

"Awake, now?"

Cooro would've jumped ten feet in the air and began flying higher if he hadn't been in a cage. "Why am I in here?" Cooro whimpered, putting his finger to his mouth curiously.

Gates stood up, no longer in his "Psuedo +Anima" suit. "Well, in case you don't remember what happened before you fell asleep, you really didn't want to become my research subject. But don't worry, I'll take very good care of you, now." He knelt down in front of Cooro. "I also have a couple friends coming over to help me experiment on you, now." He muttered, giving the current setting an even eerier image.

"Can I go back to my friends?" Cooro asked, half whimpering like a small puppy.

Gates smirked, and turned away. "Once I'm done with you, now."

Cooro felt a shiver slither its way up his spine. "Why am I in these, if I'm already in the cage?" Innocently, he held up his chackled wrists to the freaky merchant.

The merchant sighed. "Only because +Anima contain amazing strength, you can probably break through that cage if you wanted, but, there is another chance you're still so small, now..."

"Hey, hey! Is anyone in here?"

"Yeah! We're looking for Gates!"

"Over here, now." Gates waved his hands towards the entrance. "I'm not lying, come here, see for yourself!"

Two burly looking men with their own suitcases gaped at the boy. The one wearing a lot of rags that made him resemble a ninja raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that's a child..." He muttered.

Gates huffed. "He just doesn't have his wings, out, just take him out, and we'll get him to summon the wings!" Gates stormed over to the cage, easily irritated by his friends not believe him, and opened the cage violently, reaching in quickly and grabbing Cooro by the arm tightly, he yelped by the sudden movement as he was dragged out of the small space, and he was sat down in the middle of the three men.

"Take out your wings, now..." Gates told Cooro, in a slightly demanding voice.

Cooro gulped, and debated for a second, until closing his eyes tightly in fear, he shook his head in disagreement.

"Fine, didn't want it to come to this, now."

Gates moved out of Cooro's line of vision for a couple seconds, he seemed to be fidgeting with stuf fin his cart, until he sounded like he found what he was looking for. Light footsteps indicated he was walking back. "This is for your own good, now."

The next second, Cooro couldn't even react, a huge burning, horrible sensation ripped through his body at full force. He let out a shriek of both surprise and pain, it stung right through to his veins, he didn't like it one bit.

It finally stopped after what felt like hours to Cooro, but was only a couple seconds, the small boy was shivering and cluthcing his arms, twitching every so often. Sniffling out of fear, he summoned his wings out of the tatoo, and the black, feathered wings stretched out, the two men's jaws hit the floor. "Wow, they're so lush and gorgeous!" Cooro heard comments like that escape the men's lips.

He felt their grubby hands come in contact with his wings, gripping them tightly. "Hey... What are you...?" Cooro whirled his head around, both the boys had his wings in their hands.

Gates walked in front of Cooro, looking at the wings. "Alright, I'm ready, begin, now."

* * *

**I need to go to bed, like, now. But yes, I need to make a few apologies.**

**First of all, I'm sorry if I made Cooro too gullible and innocent. If that's possible. *blush***

**Second, I have no idea if cattle prods existed in that time. I'm only on the fourth manga, and I'm pretty sure those things don't exist... so yeah. Sorry.**

**And Nii-san, trust me, Senri getting fatally injured will enlighten you soon enough. *sadistic smile***


	2. Moving

**Sorry for the lengthy A/N last time, I promise to double the length. Yeah, I was hyper that night felt like rambling... Sorry. *sweatdrop***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own +Anima! It belongs to Natsumi Mukai-sama! (Right?) **

**Lol taking your word...**

**Without any further ado, I bring you the story! *confetti***

**

* * *

**

Cooro was confused by what Gates meant by 'begin', he blinked, and opened his mouth to ask the question on his mind.

But he was interrupted by a huge pain in his back, he yelped and looked behind him at the two men. What were they doing? Cooro widened his eyes in horror, were they trying to pull his wings off?

The two people continued attempting to rip Cooro in half, so the boy prepared to allow his wings to disappear into his tattoo, but Gates seemed a step ahead of the small child.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't go making your wings disappear, now. I'm just measuring your wingspan, now." He it was a mutter, but it was on the verge of a growl, which scared poor Cooro, adding up with the harsh sting in his back, it didn't feel good. What frightened the boy even more was that the merchant pulled out his long, stick-like object, a similar shape to a fork at the end. Gates pressed a little red button, and the fork lit up with electricity. "We wouldn't want to feel this again, now?"

Cooro gulped and nodded, his mind reeling.

Gates turned off the stick-thing and looked at his friends. "Don't tear off the wings now, just at the very brink of it, now." He told them.

The young child with black wings let a stray tear trickle down his face slowly, the stinging and aching in his back unbearable, it really did feel like they wanted to rip his wings off. He really wanted to just let his wings disappear and just live with the electric shocks, but he forced himself to keep them out.

"Stop, now..." Gates commanded. The two guys behind Cooro stopped trying to rip the poor boy in half, Gates stood in front of him, observing every detail. "It's roughly 11 feet, now... You can let go, now."

Instant relief flooded Cooro's mind as their grubby hands released his wings. The young child instantly tucked his wings in, and they slowly disappeared into his tattoo. His legs tucked into his chest tightly and he hid his face in his hands in fear, wanting to run away and see Husky, Senri, and Nana. Husky's stubborn and cold behaviour, Senri's quiet and sympathetic attitude, and Nana's motherly and caring nature.

Cooro blinked. He needed to be brave! Maybe they'd let him go if he scared them! Have a taste of their own medicine!

He could see the three men through the pitch darkness talking together. Gates turned towards Cooro. "Okay, you can go back in your cage, now." He told Cooro cheerfully, and without waiting for a response, he took the boy's arm in his hand and dragged Cooro back into his wooden cage, binding his wrists together with the metal again.

Gates closed the door, and stood up, slowly stepping back to his friends.

"Yeah, the sheriff is bound to find us here at one point... What should we do?" The ninja guy asked.

"Hn, I have a little cottage with a basement, we could hide the boy there until we finish the experiment." A man with small eyes and a gloved hand replied. Cooro dubbed him 'Small-Eyes'.

Gates smiled through the darkness. "That's a good idea, now. The only problem is bringing the boy with us, now. Someone's bound to notice him with us, now." He sighed.

Ninja Guy's footsteps began to echo in the cave, until Cooro could see his feet through the thick bars. Ninja Guy knelt down and looked Cooro in the eyes, a beady look flitting around in his face. "Yeah, we're gonna let you out of the cage, and you're going to walk with us to our friend's house. You will follow us, without calling for help, running away, or flying away. If you do any of the above, you will truly regret it. We'll easily recapture you again, and you'll regret running away in the first place." He growled, wanting to make hispoint get across the first time.

Poor, little Cooro nodded shakily, easily scared out of his wits. "O-okay..." He whimpered.

Ninja Guy seemed to smile through the cloth, and opened the latch to Cooro's cage, he let the door swing out fully. Apparantly Gates and his friends didn't think that Cooro could crawl on his own, because he just gripped Cooro's arm and yanked him out.

"Yeah, go get your stuff, Gates, let's head out before we're noticed." Ninja Guy intoned.

* * *

"Where's Cooro?" Nana murmured her finger on her lip in a thinking position.

Husky huffed. "Probably saw a butterfly and tried to catch it." He growled.

Senri continued to look at the two children, not joining their conversation of finding their feathered friend, but he was equally as worried, mind you.

Nana quirked her lip ad glared at Husky. "Aren't you a little worried about him? It's almost noon, and he's still not back." She complained. "I say we look for him, Senri, can you please go by the river? Go get him if you see him? And Husky, you're coming with me into the woods."

A huge anger mark appeared on Husky's forehead. "Why do I have to go with you?" He snarled.

Nana folded her arms stubbornly. "Because I'm afraid of the woods when I'm alone. So come with me." Nana retorted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"...Grrgghh, fine."

"Yay!"

Husky stood up. "Senri, Nana's right. For once. You can go look by the river for Cooro. Alright?"

Nana growled at Husky's comment, but agreed for the last part.

Senri stood up and nodded, then the bear +Anima turned around and stalked down the hill towards the rushing water.

Then, the fish and bat +Anima turned towards the trail to the forest, and began their search for Cooro.

* * *

When Cooro stepped out of the cave with Gates and his friends, he squinted his eyes at the sudden light, his eyes used to the darkness, he closed his eyes and opened them again, his eyes adjusting to the bright light of the sun.

Small-Eyes nudged him softly forward as they began to walk, the small boy walked alongside the group, looking at the scenery, there was a large plain, the grass was up to your ankles, and the wind blew a cool breeze. At one point the four of them came to a river, easily solving the obstacle, they walked across with some flat rocks.

Small-Eyes cottage was in their line of vision, it was quite small, and the wood was old, but holding up quite nicely, the roof held thick wood with shingles lined on top of it, a window on the front, beside the front door.

As Cooro continued looking at the environment, he spotted a character looking in the river, sometimes letting their hand break through the surface of the cold water and their fingers would be submerged.

But what the person was doing didn't bother Cooro, at all. What made him jump was the person.

It was Senri.

* * *

**Omg, this chapter was a fail... I'm sorry...**

**Oh, Nii-san, yes, next chapter.**


	3. Blood

**Omg, do you love me? You better love me. Two chapters. One night.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own +Anima! This is purely fan made!**

**Nii-san, you will enjoy this chapter~**

**

* * *

**

Before he could stop himself, Cooro shouted out. "Senri! Help me!"

The bear +Anima instantly shot up and looked around, catching the sight of Cooro.

Cooro forgot the other three people behind him and pushed himself forward to begin running, but he was abruptly stopped by his arm being gripping onto, and yanked back, Cooro lost his balance and fell onto his stomach.

Senri was running towards the four of them, his expression getting a bit more irritated by the way they treated Cooro. Dark brown fur grew rapidly over his skin and huge claws shot out as he got closer. Cooro tried to stand up again, but a foot came in contact with the small of his back and pressed him into the dirt.

"Yeah! Get into your psuedo +Anima suit!" Ninja Guy barked. However, Small-Eyes was already in it by the time Senri reached them. Small-Eyes had thick fur over his suit, dark grey and black fur covering him. He was impersonating a wolf +Anima. His paws were huge, and the paws had long, jagged claws stretched out almost six inches. He had large, razor-sharp teeth, dripping with saliva; you could see Small-Eye's throat from the wolf's artificial mouth.

Senri, however, ignored Small-Eyes, and tried to reach Cooro, preparing to knock Gates out of the way, but Small-Eyes shot into Senri's side, rolling the two together, snarling. The wolf slashed its claws across Senri's stomach, wincing, the bear +Anima counterattacked by grazing the face. Ferocious snarls were exchanged, sharp snaps and the wind rushing from rushing claws.

Small-Eyes crawled on top of Senri, pinning him down, and sharply tearing open his shoulder, blood spritzed out, and stained Senri's right cheek, but the gray-haired +Anima kicked Small-Eyes in the stomach, knocking him backwards, Senri stood up again, and tried running at Gates again, but Small-Eyes bolted next to him again and snapped at Senri's wrist, then using the momentum to swing Senri back.

The bear +Anima snarled at Small-Eyes and brought his claws to the wolf's stomach, dragging his claws swiftly over the armor and tearing it open like a blowtorch with butter, vivid crimson shot out and splashed onto Senri's face.

The wolf squealed with pain, but retaliated by kicking out it's back paw, and grazing Senri's throat lightly, thin cuts that resembled paper cuts bled out and ran down his throat.

Cooro tried to lift himself up, pushing against the foot on his back, but whoever was stepping on him was _heavy._

Senri pulled away and ran towards Cooro again, he didn't want to fight, he only wanted to get Cooro back, but Small-eyes was making that really hard for him. The wolf headbutted Senri forward, propelling the boy into the ground.

As a last resort, Small-Eyes bit into Senri's clothes and threw him towards the river, the bear +Anima skidded by the bank, his face twisted in pain, Senri opened his eyes just in time to see claws ready to tear his face open, he shifted forward quickly, the claws nicking his cheek.

However, Small-Eyes was quick, his claws punctured Senri's clothes and slid him into the icy water.

Underwater, Senri opened his mouth and let out a breath, bubbles shooting out and floating to the top. He opened his eyes slowly, and felt himself sinking fast. Kicking his legs from under him and pushing his hands downwards, rocketing him upwards. Just as he was about to break through the surface, Small-Eyes dove through the water and pushed Senri down again.

This was bad, Senri needed to breath, and he knew it, but he remained calm, and brought his claws to the wolf's open wound, and dragging it across again, blood spread out through the water, and Senri pushed past Small-Eyes and swam upwards, when Senri reached the bank, dragging the rest of his body out, he was tired, and couldn't fight much more.

Small-Eyes' claw shot out of the water and dug into Senri's leg, blood leaking out of the wound, then, Small-Eyes came out of the water, glaring at Senri, whom now stood up clawed at Smal-Eyes the first chance he got. The wolf turned away and ran up the hill, Senri following him quickly, right when Senri was about to throw Small-Eyes back, the wolf whirled around and jumped up, slashing his claws right across Senri's face.

Senri was forced back, dirt getting kicked up, he lunged forward, and so did Small-Eyes, while in midair, they both dragged their claws across each other's sides, blood coming out in beads in the air, once both their feet hit the ground, Senri shot to the left, and Small-Eyes to the right, after a couple yards of running in a circle around each other the shot at each other like bullets, slicing their claws. Small-Eyes nailed Senri's stomach, and Senri cut open the side of the mouth.

However, that was his limit. Senri dropped like a rock, a red rose-colored fluid forming a pool, he coughed once, and a small amount of blood shot out.

Cooro was horrified. "Senri! Get up! I know you can win!" He yelled, fearing the worst as Senri's motionless form.

The crow +Anima felt the weight get lifted off his back, and he instantly took the chance to stand up. "Senri! Senri, wake up!" He shouted to his friend. Cooro was about to sprint to Senri, but once again, his arm was grabbed tightly and pulled back. "We should continue on to your cottage, now." Gates told Small-Eyes, who was getting out of the suit.

They continued walking down the trail, Cooro's eyes locked onto Senri's unmoving figure, tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

**So, so rushed. *shakes head* So, so undetailed. *shakes head***


	4. Defense

**o3o... I really should work on Together...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own +Anima! AT ALL!**

**

* * *

**

"It's dark down there..." Cooro mumbled, looking past the doorway.

"Yeah, and that's why you're going down there." Ninja Guy stood next to Cooro, looking down the staircase.

Cooro jumped, a nervous anime-style look on his face. "You want me to go down there?" The crow +Anima shuddered.

Ninja Guy sighed. "Yeah, now go." He barked. Before Cooro had time to react and step back in fear, Ninja Guy's foot came in contact with his spine, propelling the boy forward into the large, dark, underground room. With a yell of dismay, Cooro flew through the air for half a second, then bounced off a stone step on his head painfully, a tiny amount of blood went flying, then the poor boy was sent skidding across the floor.

"Uwaahhh! That hurt!" The small boy sobbed, clutching the top of his head with his hands, chibi tears running an exaggerated river down his face.

Without even asking if he was okay, Ninja Guy slammed the door violently, filling the basement with a short roar.

Cooro's head throbbed, as he gingerly touched the spot where he hit it on the cold, damp cement. It stung like a bee sting when he touched it, and when he brought his fingers back down to inspect the damage, he saw crimson stained onto his fingers, as if by magic. Cooro looked at the blood for a moment longer before little tears began forming in his eyes, he didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it, involuntarily, he began to wail like a newborn child.

Almost as soon as it had started, Cooro stopped himself, repeating over and over in his head to be strong. The young boy opened his eyes and looked around, it was almost pitch black, the only light in the room by the bottom of the doorway at the entrance, giving the basement a very, very, dim glow.

Muffled words of casual conversation were exchanged outside the door, and the light was interrupted as feet blocked it, and opened the door. Cooro sat up and looked at them fearfully, the blood from bonking his head on the stair beginning to trail down the side of his head, then run down his chin and drip off.

"We're going to see how you use your wings in self-defense, now." Gates sat down on the bottom step with a slight sadistic look on his face. Small-Eyes, all bandaged from the cuts and wounds from Senri, and an additional psuedo +Anima walking in behind him, with rough, ugly skin and a long snout lined with sharp teeth. A crocodile.

As the two fake +Anima stepped down the stairs, glaring at Cooro hungrily, as if they weren't even human anymore. The small boy gulped and looked at Gates worriedly. "Self-defense-GWAH!" Cooro shouted out as he jumped back, just barely avoiding a snap from the crocodile.

Cooro stepped back fearfully, his eyes locked on the reptilian creature glaring at him, a hunger for action, Cooro's eyes were so intent on the crocodile, he didn't notice a furry being slip by them.

As Cooro kept stepping back, he finally bumped into something. Knowing what it was almost instantly, his wings shot out so fast you could barely see them. Then he slammed down hard, lifting his light body into the stale air. However, once he reached about sic feet into the air, he was yanked down onto his back when Small-Eyes' jaws closed around his foot, thus using the momentum to slam the boy onto the ground.

"Owie! Stop it!" He sobbed, his head throbbing and bleeding from hitting the floor. Cooro's wings stretched out beside him, and the crocodile snapped at his them, and the small crow +Anima pulled them away, but not before getting a few black feathers bitten out, sending a sharp sting jolting through his body.

Cooro crawled back, trying to get distance between him and the fake +Anima. Gates was watching intently, writing down notes on a small notepad.

The crow stood up quickly, snapping his wings down and up in a swift manner, determined to get away. Below him, the two fake +Anima were snapping and trying to jump up and grab at the boy.

The small boy continued to hover in the air, flying a few feet in several directions, but Small-Eyes and Ninja Guy would be right under him the entire way.

Cooro bit his bottom lip, trying to think. He couldn't fly forever. What should he do? Without even realizing, the crow was very, very slowly floating down, his wings beating slower. Until he let out a cry when He felt sharp jaws crunch into his foot and pull him down from the air again, Cooro yelped as he landed on the cement floor on his side, his head wound pulshing through his head painfully.

He looked above him, and saw Small-Eyes and Ninja Guy standing above him. Small-Eyes' paw was raised above Cooro's face, the claws protruding out to their full potential. The small boy stared at the claws that were about to tear his face open.

Then the fake +Anima brought down his paw swiftly, no intention of mercy.

* * *

**Short, but pretty decent, huh? *curious happy face***


End file.
